Puppy to Dog
by XxOmoiyaritheNekoxX
Summary: Ok, first off, you are lucky I'm telling about something this personal, second, don't make fun. I'm Jordan, I bought two puppies, after that things got kinda weird... SesshoumaruxOC OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi! I decided to make another fan fiction about my totally radical dog, cause I can like totally imagine my dog being in a humanoid form, SO EFFING AWESOME!**

**Breanna: You have got to be kidding me Lila! IT'S YOU'RE DOG!**

**Me: -sticks out tongue- My dog is bleeping awesome and deserves respectoids!**

**Breanna: Well, whose my buddy?**

**Me: Everyone meet Breanna and Jordan, best buddies!**

**Jordan: Hiya, totally rad hottie coming through!**

**Me: Hey, buddy what's with ya!**

**Jordan: Not much…**

**Me: -huggles- Nice to see you!**

**Breanna Ok, ok, time to get to the story…**

**Me: He he…**

* * *

><p>Ok, ok, yah, I know I better introduce myself, and describe my looks, blah blah! I know I'm in a bad mood, I just lost somebody who means the world to me, so you can't blame me, right? I'm Jordan, I have black, long, curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, and slightly tan skin. This is the first chapter to the story of a very interesting guy I met, and fell in love with...<p>

* * *

><p>She was driving happily singing to 'Best Damn Thing' by Avril L., giggling at her own idiotic behavior. "I can't wait to see the look on Breanna's face when she sees these puppies!" Jordan squealed quietly "She's gonna love them." Finally she arrived at her friend's apartment. "Well my puppies, we have arrived." She said smiling down at both of the puppies, one silver, one brown. "I think i'll keep you though" she said petting the silver one's head, it just gave her a blank look. She grabbed the basket and got out of the car, locking it, then walking into the building. She went to the elevater pressed the up button and waited for the elevator, after a few seconds the door opene she walked in and pressed the number 5, only to be stopped by a girl with black hair and blue eyes, "Oh I'm sorry!" She said hurriedly, then walking into the small space that was the elevator. "Oh it's ok, I'm Jordan, you?" Jordan asked nicely. "Oh, I'm Kagome." The woman said, taking Jordan's hand and shaking it once, before letting it go. Jordan smile, and Kagome returned it. The elevator door opened again. "Oh this is my floor, See you Kagome." Jordan said happily waving before leaving the elevator holding her basket of two cute pups.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: -blinks- Oh wow, i've gotten better.<strong>

**Breanna: Nah you got worse...**

**Jordan: WHAT! I LOST MY GUY, NO FAIR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ok I'm back with another chapter of Puppy to Dog!**

**Breanna: -nods- -drawing cute animals-**

**Jordan: -petting a silver puppy- How does Sesshy like being petted? **

**Sesshy: -barks- -growls-**

**Jordan: -blinks- Um, ok… Oh, this is the disclaimer for the whole story. Lila does not own the show Inuyasha or any of the characters, because if she did, she wouldn't be able to walk.**

**Me: -blushes- JORDAN, YOU DRAW NASTY STUFF, I KNOW, BUT REALLY!**

**Jordan: Yes now start the story before my hand gets bitten off.**

* * *

><p>Ok, here's chapter two, tin this part I meet him, and I meet another friend that I now have. You meet, Bre, in this chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Jordan's P.O.V this time<p>

I pressed the doorbell and waited for my friend to come to the door, as soo as she opened it she attacked me with hugs. "Oh, Jordan, you remembered my birthday!" She said, "Of corse I did, I got you a puppy!" I said looking down at the puppies. "Oh, they're adorable, which one is mine?" She asked looking at the brown pup, "Oh, you get the one you are looking at." I said. "My little puppy, I'll call him, Rocky" She said, "Mine will be called, Fluffy." I said. We both giggled and pet our puppies.

4 years later

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-At Breanna's Place-

Breanna slowly began to open her eyes to big brown eyes. "Hey Bre." After that her eyes snapped open to see a guy, whose prolly in his 20's, he has short brown hair, and cream like skin. Oh shit, whose's he?

-Jordan's Place-

She sat up and yawned, getting out of her bed, only to fall flat on her face, after seeing a guy with long white hair and golden eyes, and a blue cresent moon on his forhead.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Omg, I am likin' this!<strong>

**Jordan:-blinks-**

**Breanna: -blinks-**

**Rocky: My name isn't Rocky, it's Jermey.**

**Breanna: Ah.**

**Fluffy: My name isn't Fluffy, it's Sesshoumaru.**

**Jordan: Ah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: How have you all been?**

**What you are supposed to say: Great! We love you stories and we stalk you!**

**Me: Good!**

**Jordan: -hyperventilating- **

**Me: -holds out a paper and plastic bag- Paper or plastic?**

**Breanna: -grabs the paper bag and hands it to Jordan-**

**Me: TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Well here I am. Again… Yah, awkward I know… This part of the story is funny really. A bit cute too.<p>

* * *

><p>"W-Who are y-you!" Jordan stuttered out as she sat there on the floor. "I am Sesshoumaru, human you look pathetic just sitting there." Sesshoumaru said giving the young woman a look of disgust. "Where did you come from! Where is my poor little Fluffy! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Jordan screamed, now looking around franticly for her white pooch. Tears began to form in her eyes, what if he killed her dog, NO, he would be covered in his blood. And he isn't… Come to think of it his hair is the same color as her dog's and his eyes… HOLY HELL WAS THIS GUY HUMANOID FLUFFY! THERE IS NOWAY IN HELL! THAT'S IMPOSSILBE!<p>

Bre's house

"Who are you?" Breanna asked hesitantly. "I am Rocky! Your dog. But my real name is Jermey ." The Brunette boy said. Her eyes widened at his words. "R-Rocky? HOW!" She screamed. "First we gotta get to your friend's place. You know, before MY friend slashes her throat" He said chuckling at the thought (A/N Weird right?) "How do I know…If you are you?" Bre questioned cautiously. "Well… You wear black panties with white bras on Mondays, and you wear white panties with black bras on Fridays." Jermey said. Bre fainted after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That is serious…<strong>

**Jordan: -laughing her ass off- OH MY G-O-D!**

**Breanna: Oh mi gosh!**

**Jermey** **: Yikes…**

**Sesshoumaru:-mumbling-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Here I am with another chapter of PUPPY TO DOG!**

**Jermey: Yep.**

**Sesshoumaru: -slight nod-**

**Jordan: -still laughing her white dog lovin' ass off-**

**Breanna: Still embarrassed you know…**

* * *

><p>Hello there. Again… I have been writing these chapters as quick as I can, not that my love story is any of your business. Anyway, this chapter is when Jermey and Sesshoumaru are reunited. Sounds cute right? NOT!<p>

* * *

><p>Jordan sat up quietly and quickly, she backed away from the white haired man who she, at the moment, feared. "W-Well then S-Sesshoumaru… Um…" Jordan was tongue tied, she didn't know what to say to the man in front of her, he was drop dead mother freakin' gorgeous. Sesshoumaru stared at the woman he has come to know as his 'owner' she was indeed beautiful and had a personality to match. Then all of the sudden a dirty blonde girl burst through the door. "JORDAN! I HAVE COME TO SAVE YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and glomped her best friend. "BRE!" Jordan yelled. Then Jermey walked in smiling like the idiot he is and glomped HIS best friend, Sesshoumaru. Both Sesshoumaru and Jordan were now being hugged to death.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: -giggles-<strong>

**Sesshoumaru: -loses his composure- GET THE HELL OFF YOU FUCKING SAD EXCUSE FOR A DEMON!**

**Jordan: BRE! OFF PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: 'Ello there my beautiful reviewers…**

**Breanna: You only like… -counts on her fingers- Uuuum….**

**Jordan: Four reviews. **

**Sesshoumaru: Yah, it should be four…**

**Jermey: Lemme check… -checks- No it is five!**

**Me: Yes!**

* * *

><p>Hey there! I am having so much fun right now! I am glad to tell you another part of my lovely love story.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello Sesshy, it's so good to see you again!" Jermey said still hugging his friend. Sesshoumaru scowled at his stupid acquaintance. Breanna on the other hand was screaming how worried she was worried. Jordan was giggling her BFF's stupidity. "Don't worry Bre! I'm fine, there nothing wrong." Jordan reassured her dirty blonde friend. "Ok, just don't ever scare me like that again." She said as she hugged Jordan again. Jordan giggled and hugged her friend back. Seshoumaru on the other hand was pushing away clingy Jermey. "Get off, I don't have time for this." He said in a calm but annoyed voice. "Can't you see I'm happy to finally see my friend-" Jermey started before being cut off by Sesshoumaru saying. "We are not friends, you are merely my acquaintance, get that through you thick skull." Jermey let Sesshoumaru go and walked over to Bre and Jordan with an upset face. "You are such an ass you know that." Jermey growled at Sesshoumaru. Breanna patted Jermey's head. "Does my puppy need a hug?" She cooed at her doggy. Jermey nodded and hugged his owner. Bre giggled and hugged him back.<p>

Jordan smiled, and thought 'The bond between dog and owner is strong, can you feel the love tonight…?' Jordan giggled inwardly. That thought was sorta cute. Jordan then looked at Sesshoumaru and blinked. He looked a little, blank. Jordan stepped closer to the dog demon and reached for his face. Before she could touch him, he grabbed her hand and growled at her. She quickly pulled her hand away and frowned. "Why won't you let me just…" She said as she reached for his face again. "Let me see you…" She grabbed both sides of his mouth and pulled the opposite directions then she pulled them up and giggled. "Smile." She said as she tugged again. Sesshoumaru's eye twitched, he grabbed both of her hands and tore them away from his face. "Don't touch me." He snarled. Jermey looked at his friend and sighed. "Jeez dude, give the girl a break, I wouldn't want to see your blank face all day either, soo…" He said. Breanna blinked "Why don't you smile anyway? Not smiling is anything but natural, ya know." She mumbled. "I don't smile, I don't like to be touched, I don't like anyone in this room and I don't want to be here." Sesshoumaru growled louder. Jordan frowned. "But I like you. And I am pretty sure Jermey does too." She said. Sesshoumaru just scowled.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Aaaaaw, is my Fluffy Puppy sad?<strong>

**Sesshoumaru: Don't call me that.**

**Breanna: Ass. Hole. No other way to say his name.**

**Jordan and Jermey: -snicker-**


End file.
